The subject matter disclosed herein relates to determining a signal quality related to a monitored physiological measurement.
Respiration may be one of many physiological functions that are monitored in order to obtain an overall assessment of a patient's physiological status. Impedance pneumography is one technique that is used to measure respiration and may typically be performed in conjunction with the measurement of electrocardiograph (ECG) signals). The accuracy of impedance pneumography measurements, however, may be impacted by various factors, such as patient or other motion, airway obstruction, changes in posture of the patient, and heartbeat artifacts.
Due to the sensitivity of impedance pneumography to heartbeat and motion artifacts, patient respiration may be detected inaccurately, which in turn can lead to technically false alarms, i.e., false alarms due to poor signal quality. It may, therefore, be desirable to reduce the incidence of such false alarms and to improve the overall accuracy of the respiration monitoring functionality.